Black star's sister
by MiniShippo
Summary: Um kinda random i guess... its about some relics from black star's clan


Near the end of the era of the witches rule, a cocky group of highest ranking witches came upon a large white cloth sphere with TRUTH sprawled across it in blood. The leader of the group tied a rope with the original master of the Star Clan struggling at the other end to a tree. She stepped inside the circle and in a blink of an eye she was ash. Many witches tried and the same fate met them. Four were smart enough not to try so they took "master" Star and all but one watched with amusement as he flew through the air screaming. He landed next to the sphere and got a soft happy look on his face when he saw the sphere realizing it was a child of death from the cooing and sweet stench only know to shinigami.  
The witches cackled thinking he would be like the rest any second now only to their souls being sucked toward the child. The little witch sat there in awe for awhile before getting up and telling the human to take care of her angel. To his amazement she turned into a sacred blade with his clan's soon to be infamous star. Then he took the child and built a shrine around her and her guardian witch. The clan soon became corrupt but a few still left flowers for their "stars of beauty", hoping they would awaken. But of course, this didn't happen until a white star and his wife were visiting and suddenly heard the blade convulse meaning the stars of beauty would awaken soon. When they killed off the star clan and took black⭐star in, they also took the cloth sphere and the sacred blade. When black⭐star turned ten months old the cloth sphere split open and there was a baby shinigami. To everyone's amazement the blade turned into a young girl that squealed my angel has awakened! She immediately got to work caring for the child who was apparently was rose-star and the what appeared to be the five year old that took care of her was mabaaki.  
?Two years later?  
Black⭐star and Rosie (as she was now called) were training under the supervision of mabaaki and sid when lord death came in to see them along with his son, death the kid. Death bent down and told his son that the red head was his relative. He just stared and asked why were lines of sanzu already connected (probably another reason why Kid is now obsessed with symmetry). Death told his daughter (though no one knew this)that her other big bro was coming was coming to see her then left. A couple hours later Rosie went down to where asura was and hopped onto the bag and said, big bro im so sorry this had to happen to ya. Its all my fault... I tried to wake to save u i truly did but i just couldn't dissolve the protective seal on my basket fast enough, as tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly asura's madness dissolved just long enough for him to tell her that it wasnt her fault and its alright. After that she returned to her and black⭐star's room and flopped into the bed next to black⭐star.  
?Twelve years later?  
Kid came dreamy eyed into the room. At once the entire group knew he had saw something perfectly symmetrical. Liz asked, whats it this time? Kid replied, black⭐star's sister... Black⭐star spit out his drink while the rest said WHAT?! The only thing Black⭐star said was tsubaki needs to sleep on a separate bed... The group looked confused, black⭐star then said she'll used mabaaki on u if u don't, and shuddered. Maka figured mabaaki was a plain old weapon like soul and couldn't figure out why he was so scared it wasn't like him. Kid at the last minute said, she also wants u to meet asura. Although im not comfortable with it Death said it was okay cuz its Rosie. Liz, patty, maka, and tsubaki laughed and soul look shocked. He questioned, you dont mean rose-star... The boys nodded in agreement as soul fainted. The girls thought wtf is going on? Then they realized what kid had said and pure horror engulfed their faces they knew why soul had fainted and black⭐star was freaking out the stars of beauty were the fucking scariest relic of the star clan. Now it all made sense, but why would she want black⭐star, her supposed big brother to meet asura and how did she know him? The duo was 14 and 19, he was sealed long before they were born or so they thought... Later that day a red head with lines of sanzu walked into the room with a iridescent haired chick as hot as Blair. They stopped to look around stein's EAT class before the red head ran to black⭐star and squeezed him til it hurt. The hot chick went over to stein and squealed my cutie! After hugging him and leaving the class in shock, she laid down with her back to them revealing many incision scars and took a nap. The class thought Stein... As a sweat drop rolled down their faces. Only then did they notice the redheaded shinigami kissing and hugging black⭐star and thought lucky bastard until they heard Rosie, what r u doing here? Then they realized who they were and flung them selves against the wall farthest from black⭐star, stein & their companions. Stein said this is my fiancé and that over there is black⭐star's sister and our adopted daughter who is a shinigami and will be in this class from now on, oh, i forgot to mention mabaaki is a witch and of course you know she is also a weapon and works for Death directly. Any questions? None? Good. The class was so fucking shocked that they were white and identifiably from one another. The day went on but the class kept their eyes on Mabaaki and Rosie.~ When black⭐star got home he plopped down on his bed and Rosie did the same black⭐star had missed his teddy bear for so long that he didn't want to let go, so Rosie was stuck like that until 1 pm the next day. Tsubaki also had a bit of predicament when she woke up... Mabaaki was sleeping on her feet and wouldn't move, but the demon sword was saved when stein came over at 9 am and moved her to his arms and left for his house with Mabaaki. When black⭐star had woken up the tables had turned and he was trapped even more than she was. When soul came over and saw them hugging in their sleep he said what is going on here? And took a pic to show to Maka. When Maka saw the picture she couldn't help but laugh. All of them had finally woken up and now rosie was taking black⭐star to see asura. When they got there Rosie said its me... Asura happily piped up I'm sooo happy to see you! Black⭐star is over here thinking what da hell!? Who is ur friend? Asura chirped. This is my adopted brother from the people who took care of me and Mabaaki. Rosie happily replied. When black⭐star asked whats going on she told him that asura and Kid were her blood related brothers and Death was her dad. Black⭐star's jaw dropped to the floor. Oh well as long as i have my teddy bear i dont care who she is shes mine thought black⭐star as Rosie smiled at him thinking the same about him...


End file.
